


Alois x Reader

by tullula



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ew, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, I'm Bad At Titles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, vanilla af tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tullula/pseuds/tullula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl named (y/n) gets invited to a grand party at the Trancy mansion. And things only get better from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alois x Reader

You stood outside the Trancy manor, unconsciously tugging on the hem on your short skirt, which was making your (s/c) legs absolutely freezing. Usually a lady in these times would be having to cover up as much as possible, as it was considered wrong to be dressed in such a manner, but today was an exception.

A week before this one an invitation was found by one of the maids in your family mailbox. the letter was from the young head of the Trancy household himself who was holding yet another ball. This was the first one you had been invited too of course, as your family was not as well known among the other nobles. You did have money, but it was mainly inheritances. It was quite a shock to be invited to any of these things, let alone one hosted by someone so well known. 

"Lady (y/n), are you coming?" Your maid appeared next to you, jolting you out of your thoughts.

"Uh, yes... oh course, we shall enter now" You held your head up high and confidently made your way to the entrance. A good first impression had to be made, of course.

\- - -

"Wow..." You sighed as you compared this amazing mansion to yours in your mind. There was no doubt who's was better. 

"Miss, I think you should go have some fun, I will watch you to make sure you are okay..." You turned to look at your maid as she smiled cheerfully. You smiled back warmly in a way of saying that was okay.

"Okay miss, please call for me if you need me" You watched as your maid walked away, disappearing into the crowd of well-dressed nobles that swarmed around you.

You fiddled with your (h/c) hair and your necklace, searching your mind for something to do. You had read up on these kind of social activities, because you were not used to them. You were actually insanely confident, and you were sure once you were given something to do you wouldn't feel out of place. 

You had just started walking over to a large group of people near you, when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around your waist.

You whipped around to see who it was, and found yourself extremely close to a pair of ice-blue eyes that looked insanely sexy. Your lips also happened to be very close to their lips, which were pulled up into a cold smirk.

You pulled away quickly, though regretted it afterwards after going through all the things that could of occurred with you being stuck in that situation. And some of them were extremely hot. 

"My, my, aren't you pretty~!" The boy practically sang, flipping his blonde hair as he talked.

God, this guy was gorgeous. 

The boy turned to a shadowy figure behind him.

"Claude, I want her!" The tall man looming over him did not make a sound, and after a few minutes of staring at him, the boy turned back to you.

He suddenly stepped very close to you and grabbed your hands. 

"Do you want to dance?" He asked with a wide smile on his face, but it did not reach his eyes. 

You thought it over in your head. You didn't even know this guys name, yet you felt extremely obliged to say yes. It could be due to the fact that his sexiness was clouding your thoughts and his closeness was making it hard to breathe, but you never know. So you were pretty sure you knew what you were going to say, even if you didn't want to say it. 

"Um... okay..." You said with a slight blush tinting your face. Shit, why couldn't you just act like your normal self at this stupid ball.

Still holding one of your hands, he pulled you onto the dance floor just as a slow song began playing. Well fuck my luck... 

As you started to dance, you tried to concentrate completely on not stuffing up and not at the incredibly hot guy in front of you. It became extremely difficult when you started feeling his breath close to your ear, and you could feel his entire body pressed up against yours.

"I'm sorry to have to ask this, but what exactly is your name?" You looked into his eyes blushing slightly at the closeness. 

Suddenly he started laughing manically, so much he had to let go of your hands and clutch his stomach. He finished as quickly as he had started though, as he grasped your hands again, completely serious like nothing had ever happened. 

"My name, is Alois Trancy" He looked at you dead in the eyes, a subtle bored expression on his handsome face "You should do better to remember that, seeing as I was the one who invited you here"

You gasped and looked at the floor, realising you were dancing with the master of this huge amazing manor like it was nothing. 

"Oh my... I'm sorry sir, I did not realise-" You were cut off by his hand pulling your chin upwards toward his face.

Alois glared at you, making you squeal in fear "Look me in the eyes when I'm speaking to you, is that clear?" 

You simply nodded, not wanting to aggravate him further. 

Suddenly he was back to looking adorable. "And what is your name, my beautiful lady~?" Alois smiled warmly at you, making you doubt if anything just happened at all. 

" Lady (y/n) (l/n)" You tried once again to concentrate on your dancing and not on collapsing into his arms.

Just when you were sure that the song was almost over and Alois would leave you soon, he leaned forward and licked your cheek, slowly and sexily. 

You looked at him with wide eyes and he looked at you with a wild, lustful undertone in his warm expression. 

"You taste nice, miss (y/n), I think I may just keep you~!" He kept his voice low and alluring, making you forgot everything else around you.

He grabbed your waist and pulled you close to him until every single part of your body was touching every part of his, most noticeably, your breasts pressed against his chest, and his now obvious erection pressed against your stomach. Your eyes widened at the feeling but, feeling some of your usual confidence, you ghosted your hands over the erection in his pants, looking into his eyes for his reaction. 

At first, you regretted it, seeing the flash of anger in his expression, but it was quickly replaced by a light smirk

"Naughty, are we~?" Alois spoke huskily, in an irresistible voice that sent fire raging through your body. 

He slowly trailed his hands up your waist, barely touching your breasts until his hands settled on the necklace that was positioned between your collarbones. 

Holding your breath, you waited for Alois to make the next move, really hoping he would take it further.

Alois suddenly ripped the necklace off your neck, causing many people to look your way, and sprinted off down one of the various hallways leading out of the ballroom. 

You knew he wanted you to follow him, so you held down your dress to make sure it didn't fly up while you were running. and set off after him. 

You were about 5 feet behind Alois as you struggled to keep up with his fast pace, admiring how good he looked from behind and how much you wanted to just tie him up and make out with him. Wow, that escalated quickly. 

Alois stopped after a few more turns which caused you to fall right into him. He caught you, and ended up just picking you up after trying and failing to make you stand up straight again. Not that you minded.

"Alois, where are we going?" You were wheezing from running and it was quite clear that you were having trouble talking.

"Bitch, that's earl t-" He started off angry that you had called him by his first name, but seemed to rethink it instead "Hehe... please do call me by my name..."

He leant close to you and licked your neck. 

"...Please say it again...." He finished his sentence and started biting and sucking on your neck, leaving spots and bruises that you were going to have to cover the next day.

"Alois..." You said moaning. This definitely was not what you expecting when you arrived at the door of this lovely manor. 

Alois licked his lips upon hearing you moan his name, insanely turned on my the sounds tumbling from your luscious lips.

Still carrying you, Alois walked into the room that he had stopped outside of and roughly dropped you onto the bed situated in the centre.

You let out a shocked cry as you hit the bed, but it was quickly silenced by Alois pressing his lips to yours. Alois almost immediately tried to put his tongue into your mouth, licking and nipping your bottom lip almost desperately. When you did not grant him entrance his hands slid straight to your boobs, harshly squeezing them like he wanted them to be crushed. You let out a small squeal, giving him a moment to jam his tongue into your mouth and explore every inch of it. 

The kiss was fast paced and messy, but the raw feeling of lust evident in both your minds overruled being careful. 

Alois pulled away when you both couldn't breathe, leaving a single strand of saliva connecting both of your mouths.

Alois smirked when he saw how breathless you looked. "God (y/n), I was right, you do taste nice..."

Hearing those words leave his lips made you moan and start unbuttoning his shirt.

Seeing you trying to strip him, and not doing very well, Alois ripped off his shirt and chucked it onto the floor behind him.

You gazed at his bare chest, placing your hands on it and kissing him again. 

Alois slowing and sloppily, started kissing down your jaw onto your neck where he continued to kiss and nip the bare skin there, causing you to let out embarrassing moans of encouragement. He found your soft spot and bit down on it hard, causing you to cry out in both pleasure and pain. 

Alois slowly made his way down your neck, kissing down your collarbones, and slipping off the shoulders of your dress. 

You sat up quickly, pulled off your dress and untied your corset, leaving you just in a bra and panties that were already soaked. 

Alois noticed this too. "Still naughty I see, this could be fun~!"

You ran your hands up and down Alois's chest as he licked his way down to your bra.

He ripped it off, not bothering to undo it even though he knew very well how to. He could just buy you another one anyway. An even sexier one. 

Alois took one of your breasts in his hand, kneading it roughly as he lowered his mouth onto the other one, swirling his cool tongue around the nipple, hardening it. 

"Eugh... Alois..." You moaned loudly as he lightly bit down on your sensitive spot.

He turned his attention to your other breast, giving it the exact same treatment as he had to the first.

You could feel heat growing strong inside of you but you tried to hold your climax in, not wanting to cum from something as trivial as this just yet. 

Alois pulled away, leaving strands of saliva connecting his mouth and your chest. 

"(y/n)..." Alois spoke slowing and irresistibly, flipping you over so you were on top of him. "Your turn..."

Alois put his arms behind his head, giving you free reign to do what you wanted with his body. 

You gulped, but slowly brought your face to his chest and kissed your way down it, reaching the hem of his pants. You tugged them down, pulling down his boxers with them, and revealing his thin but long member, that was almost throbbing from lack of contact. 

Alois looked down at you and smirked once again at the look on your face. 

Slowly and carefully, you ran your hands down his shaft then back up again, starting off slow but getting faster.

Alois threw his head back, biting his lip to hold in groans threatening to exit his body. He looked back down when he felt a different sensation that sent ripples pulsing through his body. You had lightly touched your tongue to the tip of his cock, and we're now moving your tongue in light circles around it. 

"(y/n), don't play games, I have already given you enough to play with right?" Alois looked down at you with a surprisingly serious expression on his face, which seemed difficult seeing the position he was currently in. 

You hesitantly placed your entire mouth around his member, and started moving your head up and down at a steady pace, your tongue swirling in circles the entire time.

Alois let his head roll back again as he started bucking into your mouth, groans leaving his lips. 

You gagged slightly as Alois started forcing himself further down your throat, forcing you to swallow around his cock sending waves of pleasure straight to his brain. 

Alois's groans started getting louder as he reached his climax, and without any warning at all he came in your mouth. 

You brushed your (h/c) hair out of your eyes and wondered what to do with the musky liquid resonating in your mouth. You ended up looking straight into Alois's eyes as your swallowed harshly, enjoying the warmness of it sliding down your throat, and the lustful shock in Alois's eyes. 

Alois recovered and flipped you over again, moving down so he was staring at your dripping wet panties. He slowly pulled them down, staring up at you with a teasing smile on his face. 

As soon as they were removed Alois ran his finger down your slit, feeling all the wetness and the heat oozing out of you. Without preparing you he suddenly stuck two fingers inside of you, and started pumping them in and out at a fast pace. 

You looked down at him in shock, and he smiled innocently back at you as he added a third finger, making you groan out in pain.

"Alois... oh god... mm..." No words coming out of your mouth were coherent except Alois's name which along with your lust-filled moans started getting him hard again. 

He pulled out his fingers and looked into your eyes, licking them slowly, tasting you. 

You gripped the sheets around you tightly as his fingers were replaced with his tongue.

He lapped up everything his fingers had created in your heat and struggled not touch himself at the sounds of your various moans and sighs. 

"Alois, I'm gon-" Just as you started to reach your highest point Alois's tongue left your body. 

You whimpered the sudden loss of contact and reached out for him. 

Alois slapped your hands away. "Needy are we? Well I was going to be gentle with you, but now that you have angered me, what do you want me to do to you (y/n)?" 

You tried to form words but we're having extreme trouble at that moment. 

"Alois, f-fuck me..." You almost whispered. 

"Louder (y/n), I want even the guests to hear what we are doing right now!"

"Fuck me Alois..." You sounded slightly louder than last time, but Alois still looked at you with distaste.

"Forget the guests, (y/n) I want the whole world to hear what you want me to do to you!"

"ALOIS TRANCY, FUCK ME!" You practically scream, causing Alois to get a satisfied look in his eyes. 

"That's right (y/n), I'm not going to have sex with you, I am going to fuck you!" Alois licked his lips sexily "And it's going to make you scream even louder than that!"

Your eyes widened at this statement as he smirked. He teased your entrance with his tip giving no sign of entering just yet. After you just started to get worried that he was never going to do it a wave of pain washed over you and your mind was completely cleared. You screamed out loud as he pounded into you, not caring if you were okay or not. 

You didn't mind though, after a while the pain slowly faded into intense pleasure as Alois sped up even more and you started rocking your hips to meet his. The room was filled with the slap of skin on skin and the load moans of both you and Alois. The people all the way in the ballroom could probably hear everything by now.

Alois swivelled his hips around inside you and pushed in again, making you scream out his name, lost in all the pleasure. 

He pushed in again and again, hitting the same spot and making you scream every time. 

"Shit... (y/n)... I'm close" Alois managed to moan out these words through all the panting and the pleasure that enveloped him. 

You could not make any words come out of him mouth except Alois's name and gurgled screams of pure pleasure. You tried to tell him that you were too but it just came out as a strange scream-moan that didn't really help anyone. 

Your body felt full of electricity as you were almost at your climax. Alois started fucking you faster than ever as you both were practically crying by then. 

Alois pulled completely out of you and pushed into you with all of his power, hitting right were you wanted him to perfectly. Your mind went completely black as your orgasm took over, pushing you over the brink of pleasure that you balanced on before. You felt Alois pull out of you just before he could cum and he climaxed on the bedsheets. 

He pulled you to his chest softly as you continued crying from all the pleasure and pain you had just experienced. Your foreheads rested together, and you ran your hand through his hair. Alois suddenly started bawling and you pulled him closer to you.

"(y/n), don't ever leave me..." He spoke between sobs, with salty tears gently caressing his face. 

At first you were taken aback by his question but you slowly began to smile. 

"I won't ever leave you Alois, I promise"

Alois smiles and lies back onto the bed, pulling you with him and the covers over both your bodies. He puts his arms around you and you lie against him, your hair tickling his chest. 

As you begin to hear and feel his breathing slow down, you match your breath to his, and slowly fall asleep, thinking about what just happened and how it will be different next time. 

Well, you should definitely be attending social activities more often.

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously admire you for putting up with that. please let me know if you find any mistakes because i suck at proof-reading. 
> 
> seriously, thank you so much if you actually did read this piece of shit to the end!! ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ✧
> 
> (i literally wrote this when i was 12 so i hope that explains why it sucks so much)


End file.
